1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric lighting fixtures and more particularly concerns a light fixture particularly suited for mounting along an interior corner of a retail display case, cabinet, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Many electric lighting fixtures are available for use in cabinets, showcases and similar installations. Further improvement in ease and economy of manufacture, installation and maintenance is desirable.